Campinia
'' |titlestyle = background:transparent;text-align:center;line-height:1.15em; |liststyle = text-align:center;white-space:nowrap; |God, Duke ,Fatherland |Campiniæ Prevalis }} |data5 = 'Anthem' ''"Campinian National Anthem" |data6 = |label7 = Capital and largest city |data7 = Campinopolis |label8 = Demonym |data8 = Campinian |label9 = Official language |data9 = Offical:Dutch ,English Cultural: Flemish |label10 = Official religion |data10 = Secularism |data13 = |label14 = Government |data14 = Constitutional Monarchy |label15 = - Duke |data15 = Elias of Campinia |label16 = - Grand Constable |data16 = Shady Morsi |data20 = |label21 = Legislature |data21 = Council of State |label23 = |data23 = |data24 = |label25 = Established |data25 = 20 December 2000 |data27= |label28 = Area claimed |data28 = 40.52km² |label29 = Population |data29 = 55 |label30 = Currency |data30 = Campinian Duit |data32 = This nation is a member of the GUM and a member of the UAMW and a former member of the Flandrensisian Commonwealth and the AMU |data33 = ' Official website of Campinia ' }}Campinia (Dutch:Campinië) officaly The Duchy of Campinia (Dutch:Hertogdom Campinië) is an Antarctic micronation located in the Netherlands and Western Antarctica, With the residence of the Duke in Belgium. It claims to be an independent sovereign state but has received no recognition from world governments and for this reason is often referred to as a micronation. Campinia was originally founded on December 20th, 2000, as the Grand Principality of Campinia. It was re-activated in 2010 by the Grand Prince Guillaume I. In 2012 the new Grand Prince, Guillaume II, changed the Grand Principality into a Principality, with the Prince as the Head of State. In 2013 Prince Guillaume II changed Campinia into a vassal of Flandrensis, not much later he abdicated the throne to Elias I of Campinia who reformed the principality into a duchy. Campinia is a democratic, semi-developed micronation which scores 3.6 on Dresner's system of Classification. In addition, it is a "5th World" micronation, according to the Whole Picture calculation of the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System of Classification and Dan's System of Classification. On Miles' Scale of Economic Potential, Campinia scores a 3. Campinia is a member of the Grand Unified Micronational and the Union Against Micronational War as well a former member of the Flandrensisian Commonwealth and the Antarctic Micronational Union Etymology Campinia comes from the Latin word for campine (Kempen in Dutch) "fields" and "nia" which means land, the combination of the two words means "region of fields". History Campinia, at the time knew officially as the Grand Principality of Campinia, was created in 2000 but it fell inactive until 2010, when it was re-activated by the Prince Guillaume I. On 2011, the Grand Principality was changed to simply the Principality of Campinia with a new head of state, Guillaume II. In February 2012 Campinia joined the Flandrensisian Commonwealth, not much later they became an Antarctic micronation and a member of the Antarctic Micronational Union. In 2013 Prince Guillaume II changed Campinia into a vassal of Flandrensis, not much later he abdicated the throne to Elias I of Campinia who reformed the principality into a duchy. Politics Campinia has been governed under a constitutional monarchy since 2000, with the Duke of Campinia as head of state. The executive branch consists of the Grand Constable as the head of government, who presides over a ten-member Council. The Duchy is ruled by the Duke and the Council. Members of the Council of State are appointed by the Grand Constable *Grand Constable: The Head of Government of Campinia. *Vice Constable: Deputy of The Head of Government *Lord Chancellor: the desk where the charters and other documents are prepared, sealed, and promulgated. *Lord Treasurer: he keeps the finance of Campinia in order. *Keeper of the Seals: he keeps the Seal of Campinia save. *President of the Council of State The household of the Duke: *Grand Chamberlain: keeper of the Royal Palace, he is in charge of all the staff. *Grand Bouteiller: Grand Butler, he is in charge of the kitchen of the Palace. Secretaries of State: *Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Secretary of Internal Affairs *Secretary of Justice *Secretary of Envorimental Affairs *Secretary of Defence *Secretary of Health *Secretary of Culture Nobility As a monarchy the Duke of Campinia can grant noble titles: *Margrave / Margravine *Count / Countess *Viscount / Viscountess *Baron / Baroness *Knight Bachelor *Lord / Lady Campinia has also a rich history of heraldic orders: File: The_orders_of_the_Conifer_Cone.jpg| The orders of the Conifer Cone File: The_Order_of_the_Lion.png| The Order of the Lion File: The_Order_of_Mary.jpg| The Order of Mary File: The_Order_of_the_Red_Griffin.jpg| The Order of the Red Griffin Geography The Duchy of Campinia is located in Western Antarctica in the Sulzberger Bay. and and consist of the Islands, Moody Island and Vollmer Island.Moody Island is an ice-covered island 19 kilometres (10 nmi) long, between Kizer Island and Steventon Island in the Sulzberger Ice Shelf, Marie Byrd Land, Antarctica. It was mapped from surveys by the United States Geological Survey and from U.S. Navy air photos (1959–65), and was named by the Advisory Committee on Antarctic Names for E.L. Moody, a dog-driver with the Byrd Antarctic Expedition (1933–35) Vollmer Island is an ice-covered island 20 kilometres (11 nmi) long, lying along the edge of Sulzberger Ice Shelf, 13 kilometres (7 nmi) northwest of Cronenwett Island. It appears that this feature was first observed and roughly mapped from aerial photographs taken by the Byrd Antarctic Expedition, 1928-30. Named by Advisory Committee on Antarctic Names (US-ACAN) for Lieutenant T.H. Vollmer, U.S. Navy, engineering officer aboard USS Glacier along this coast, 1961-62. Category:Duchy Category:Monarchy Category:Antarctic Micronations